Esmerelda Croakington
'''Esmerelda Croakington '''is the second and youngest child of the Frog Prince and younger sister of the more well known Hopper Croakington II. Although having a "royal" upbringing, Esmerelda decided to take the Roybel path. Even though her future was a guaranteed throne, Esmerelda is a huge activist for being herself, no matter what others think. Although she did end up signing the book on Legacy Day, she plans to twist her future into something a little more suitable. Character Personality Esmerelda is known as a very socially-awkward and shy individual within the school, but to her friends she is much more. She always tries her best to be kind and pleasant to everyone, even though sometimes she finds it incredibly hard- but sometimes she's been known to "flip" when something particularly embarrassing happens (like that time when Hopper posted her unfairest picture on his Mirror Blog!) But, for the most part, Esmerelda is quite calm and is known to have a "whatever after" approach to such occurrences. She has an incredibly reserved nature, which discourages her from attending too many parties, so she spends the majority of her time studying for upcoming exams, and consequently achieves high marks. She is the top in most of her classes, and can become very competitive when it comes to Grades. You can find her in her Dorm Room most of the time, or in the Library. Her Parents rose her on the grounds of being a Royal and that her destiny would be fulfilled, so most of her traits come across as being more royal than rebel. She spent most of her childhood learning how to become "a perfect princess", having her Mother closely by her side, so she appreciates alone time more than anything. After classes you'll often find her alone, looking onto nature or starting a new book in the hopes of re-writing her new Happily-Ever-After. Esmerelda is a dreamer, and is lost in her own world sometimes. She can easily get caught up in a particular idea in class, which can affect her grades and concentration. It's also very easy for her to get caught up in a storybook romance, if one boy so much as smiles at her. Though she understands that a romance is not the most important thing on her to-do-list, and it can wait until her fairy bright happily-ever-after. Appearance Esmerelda is of average height, with pale skin and rosy cheeks. She wears golden brown hair that naturally gets increasingly lighter near the tips, that is arranged in straight pieces and small ringlets. Her eyes are an emerald green shade, and most of the time she can be seen wearing turquoise eyeshadow. Relationships Family ''Parents ~ ''Esmerelda often speaks bitterly of her parents. Her Mother is known to be incredibly strict on Esmerelda's upbringing and has taught her how to be a "Proper Princess". While her Father (The Frog Prince), had made her feel trapped in her destiny. However Esmerelda loves them dearly, and knows that they only try to do the best that they can for her. ''Hopper Croakington II ~ ''Esmerelda is known to have a love-hate relationship with her brother. They seem to argue often, so much so, it seems to be one of their favourite past times. Though Esmerelda makes a conscious effort to remain calm. At other times, the two of them are incredibly close: sharing each others problems between them (which are in no circumstance repeated), standing up for each other, and always being there when the other needs help- no matter the disagreement. In fact it's been said the two have one of the closest sibling relationships in the whole of Ever After High. Friends Due to Esmerelda's awkward and shy nature it can be incredibly nerve-wracking and hard for her to make friends... TBA Romance TBA Fairytale ~ The Frog Prince How The Story Goes Once Upon A Time there was a Princess. She had beautiful long curly locks of crimson hair that flowed past her shoulders, pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone could imagine, but the only problem with the Princess was, she was spoilt rotten- and often forgot her manners. One summer day, the Princess was playing in the grounds of her palace, with a golden ball (as no other material would do). As she neared the edge of the palace gardens, she threw the ball for the last time, and she watched in misery as it sunk into the pond. She knew her Father would not be best pleased. A frog, however, noticed her sobs, and came up to the surface to see what all the fuss was about. As soon as the frog laid eyes on the girl, his gaze was glued open her, she was simply the most radiant thing he had seen in his life. The Frog told her that he was actually a Prince, and had been cursed by a witch- and if the Princess let him inside the palace, he would fetch the Golden Ball for her. The Princess reluctantly obliged. The Frog retrieved her ball and the Princess introduced her to the family. The King and The Queen were more than happy to accommodate him, as long as he shared everything with the Princess for a week, including food and a bed. The Princess was disgusted, but knew she was in debt to the Frog. One day the frog told the Princess to kiss him, the Princess flatly refused. However, the frog told her, when she did, he would return back to the pond. She kissed him, and in a flash of almost blinding light, the frog turned into his human-self. A very handsome Prince. The two were soon wed. How Does Esmerelda Come Into It? The "Princess" soon announced she was expecting a baby after the Royal Coronation, making them the Queen and King. With Hopper only two years old, The Queen gave birth to a baby girl and called her Esmerelda, which is a popular Portugese/Spanish name which roughly translates to Emerald, the colour of Esmerelda's eyes. It is believed within the kingdom that though Esmerelda will not inherit the throne of her home kingdom, she will marry into another. Esmerelda spent much of her early life learning how to keep a good posture, smile for hours on end, and learning a different language. Most of her time she spent cooped up inside. She hopes one day that she can inherit her Mother's future (to a certain extent), but wants to live a little independent from what is destined. Outfits Signature/Basic A dark duck egg blue sweetheart shaped dress decorated with a single small light blue bow (much like the bow tie seen on her brother Hopper). The dress finished at just above her knee, the skirt in a skater dress style. From the top of the dress up, is a lighter turquoise piece of material, sewn in, that acts as a cover to a small round neck. She wears flat light turquoise shoes, with a green frill around the ankle (like a lily pad). The dress is sleeveless. However in winter scenes Esmerelda can be seen sporting a thick cream faux fur coat on top of her dress, and thick cable knit light blue tights and light blue sheepskin boots. Legacy Day Esmerelda was seen wearing a plain turquoise bodice with a sweetheart top, with the same colour lace up to a round neck. The sleeves are made from the same lace.. TBC Category:Females Category:Roybels